Duele, físicamente
by Pami Li
Summary: Duele no estar dentro de él, pero te sabe peor no tenerlo cerca. Basado en el 4x14. PWP.


Hey.

Sigo viva, hace meses que no escribo nada, al menos no tan largo, son cosillas pequeñas de menos de 100 palabras o así, pero ando revisando mi disco duro portátil y me encontré con esto, que nunca publiqué. Fue escribo después de ver el 4x14 (¿alguien lo recuerda? Es la no-boda de Emma y Will). So, 1000 palabras de porno. Ya saben, nada mío y eso  
btw, gracias al anon que me dijo que esto se publicó mal. Ya no volveré a confiar en copy/paste ¬¬

****Duele**, físicamente**

Lo besas sin dudarlo, sin dar marcha atrás. Tocas su rostro para acercarlo más si es posible y pasas las manos por su cabello, despeinándolo. Escuchas su quejido de protesta pero no dejas de hacerlo, en su lugar sonríes y jalas más aquellas hebras castañas entre tus dedos.  
Sientes sus manos recorriendo tu pecho, haciendo un camino descendente hacia tu cintura. Con rapidez desabrocha el botón y la cremallera de tu pantalón y toca tu erección sobre la ropa interior. Jadeas en la su boca y él sonríe, y tú sabes que es su venganza por arruinar su peinado.

Alejas tus manos de su cabello y las vas bajando con rapidez por su espalda, rozas su cintura con tus dedos y sientes como con aquel toque, aún por encima de la ropa, él arquea su espalda, movimiento que provoca que su entrepierna quede justo en ese espacio de la tuya donde se pueden sentir el uno al otro.

Tus manos rodean su pequeña cintura y con habilidad dejan su pantalón en las mismas condiciones que el tuyo, pero eres más eficiente y metes las manos debajo de la ropa interior, una rodeando su pene y la otra acariciando la mejilla derecha de su culo.

Lo escuchas jadear tu nombre directamente en tu oído y sigues, porque necesitas tocarle, necesitas reconocer esas partes de su cuerpo que tanto te gusta adorar.  
Por un momento pasa por tu mente el que debería de preocuparles que están en tu auto, en el estacionamiento de una iglesia, con personas caminando por ahí cerca y con sus amigos buscándolos.  
Y no es como si las ventanas empañadas por su vaho sea algo irreconocible, además ellos saben exactamente donde están ambos, sólo que se hacen los locos porque nadie quiere volver a tener la experiencia de verlos montárselo en el auto.

Ellos se lo pierden, tú ganas. De eso estás completamente seguro.

Kurt comienza a gemir más cuando tú empiezas a sondear ese pequeño lugar que has añorado durante las últimas semanas. Sabes que debajo del asiento del conductor has dejado lubricante, porque sabías que estarían en una situación de este tipo en algún momento del día. Con rapidez sacas tu mano de su ropa interior, bajando el pantalón y el ropa interior, dejando su pálido culo a la vista, lo que provoca un gesto de confusión y de queja, y lo tomas de su escondite.

Con movimientos practicados lo abres, tomas un poco y sin molestarte mucho en calentarlo, comienzas a sondear su entrada. Metes cuidadosamente un poco el índice, esperando las reacciones inevitables de Kurt, quien no te decepciona y gime ese sonido bajo que tanto te excita. Ese sonido que tanto extrañabas.

Poco a poco comienzas a mover tu dedo dentro de él, pero Kurt dice entre sus gemidos que necesita más, que esa misma mañana se tocó pensando en ti, en verte de nuevo. Es entonces cuando comienzas a prepararlo con rapidez, porque tú eres incapaz de escucharle decir eso y no reaccionar.

Son incapaces de estar mucho más sin estar tan cerca como dos personas pueden ser, por lo que con rapidez él quita del camino su pantalón y su ropa interior y tú bajas los tuyos para quitarlos del camino. Kurt te ve directamente a los ojos mientras rueda un condón sobre tu erección, sonriendo mientras recuerda aquella regla establecida de usarlos cuando no tendrían cerca algo con que limpiarse.  
A Kurt no le era del todo agradable caminar por ahí con el culo lleno de tu esperma, aunque a ti te parecía un poco excitante la idea.

Lo ves cuando se posiciona sobre ti, tomándote en su mano derecha para alinearte a su entrada y bajando sus caderas lentamente, engulléndote dentro de su cuerpo. Ambos jadean ante la sensación, tú muerdes tu mano y ves como Kurt muerde su labio inferior, intentando no hacer mucho ruido para pasar un poco desapercibidos. Este sería el peor momento para que todos dejarán de hacerse los locos y fueran a su encuentro.

Kurt comienza a moverse lentamente, de arriba a abajo, moviendo sus caderas un poco en círculos. Puedes escucharle gemir un poco y no puedes evitar cerrar los ojos porque aunque amas tanto ese momento, sabes que no podrás durar mucho tiempo con aquella visión de él montándote.  
Tomas su erección y comienzas a acariciarle de la manera en que sabes lo pone al límite, él clava sus uñas en tu bajo vientre y sabes que ambos están bastante cerca ya.

Ves como inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y de pronto sus labios están en los tuyos, un gemido que callas con tu boca cuando viene en tu mano. Lo sientes desfallecer un poco pero no puedes esperar a que se reponga de su orgasmo, así que tomas sus caderas en tus manos y le ayudas a seguirse moviendo. Le escuchas quejarse ante la sensación repentina, sabes que soportará tan sólo unos minutos más el que estés moviéndote dentro de él antes de que sea demasiado, así que lo haces rápido, un poco fuerte, hasta que tú también terminas mientras muerdes su cuello.

Ambos se quedan como están hasta que sus respiraciones vuelven a lo normal. Kurt se levanta lentamente y te ve con esa mirada por la que bajarías todas las estrellas para él si te lo pidiera. Le ayudas a levantarse y sientes ya una enorme perdida cuando no estás dentro de él, pero por la expresión de su rostro sabes que podrás estarlo nuevamente pronto.  
Comienzan a arreglar sus ropas a medias, ya que suben su ropa interior y pantalones hasta donde corresponden y medio cierras la cremallera del suyo, pero sigue apaciblemente en ese mismo lugar, con él encima de ti, con el calor de su cuerpo calentando el tuyo y sus labios besándote de vez en cuando. Y disfrutas de eso, tanto como el aroma de sexo que, estás seguro, impregnara tu auto hasta mucho después de que la separación vuelva a ser dolorosamente más física.


End file.
